Harry Falls for Hermione Instead of Ginny 6th Year
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: So, what would have happened if [insert title of story here]? Read to find out! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Sexual Tension

**Chapter 1: Sexual Tension**

Ron Weasley was furious. He was nose to nose with his best friend, Hermione, whom he had just caught talking about wanting to snog Cormac McLaggen. An argument was imminent, but he relished it.

"Right," Hermione was saying, as she tossed her long bushy brown hair out of her face and glared at him. "Let's get this straight once and for all – it is none of your business who I think is attractive or what I want to do with them, Ron."

"Yeah, it is!" said Ron, just as angrily. "Do you think I want people saying my best friend's a –"

"A what?" Hermione shouted, drawing her wand. "A _what,_ exactly?"

"He doesn't mean anything, Hermione," said Harry Potter automatically, though the monster inside him was secretly roaring in approval at Ron's words. He imagined kissing Hermione, and she kissing him back and not thinking about Cormac, and they were in an empty corridor and Ron was not there...

"Oh, yes, he does," she said, flaring up at Harry. "Just because he's never snogged anyone in his life; just because the best kiss he's ever gotten is from his Great Aunt Muriel –"

"Shut your mouth!" bellowed Ron, bypassing red and turning maroon.

"No, I will not!" yelled Hermione, beside herself. "I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the cheek every time you see her; it's pathetic! If you went out and got a bit of snogging done yourself, you wouldn't mind so much that everyone else does it!"

Ron had pulled out his wand too; Harry stepped swiftly between them.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ron roared, trying to get a clear shot at Hermione around Harry, who was now standing in front of her with his arms outstretched. "Just because I don't do it in public-"

Hermione screamed with derisive laughter, trying to push Harry out of the way.

"Been kissing Pigwidgeon, have you? Or do you have a picture of your Great Aunt Muriel stashed under your pillow?"

"You-"

A streak of orange light flew under Harry's left arm and missed Hermione by inches; Harry pushed Ron up against the wall.

"Don't be stupid-"

"Harry's snogged Cho Chang!" shouted Hermione, who sounded close to tears now. "And _I_ snogged Victor Krum; it's only you who acts like it's something disgusting, Ron, and that's because you've got about as much experience as a twelve-year-old!" And with that, she stormed away.


	2. Chapter 2: Wet Dreams

**Chapter 2: Wet Dreams**

That night, Harry dreamed that he and Hermione were snogging in a broom cupboard. Hermione was laughing as Harry tried to kiss her all over her body.

"Harry! No, no!"

"Yes, yes! Hermione, please!"

"We can't do this here! Someone might see us!"

"Don't be daft. Who would find us here?" Just then, the door banged open and Ron stood there, shocked and close to tears. Harry and Hermione stared at him, horrified.

Harry woke with a start. He lay there, panting. He felt wet from sweat and cum from his wet dream.

He knew his feelings for Hermione were not right. He had loved her as a sister for years, and only recently had he thought of her, wanted her, as something more. He also knew how Ron felt about her, and how he might react to Harry's feelings for their friend. These thoughts dueled back and forth in Harry's mind.

 _She's Ron's crush._

 _I'm his best mate!_

 _You're confused. She's like your sister. You shouldn't betray Ron like that. She's his crush…_

 _I'm his best mate!_

These thoughts continued to pour through Harry's mind as he fell back to sleep, trying not to dream of Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3: Snogging One of your Mates

**Chapter 3: Snogging One of Your Best Mates**

Several weeks later, there was a Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry could not play because he had one of his secret meetings with Dumbledore. When he returned to the Common Room, fearing the team had lost without him, he instead found a celebration.

"We won! We won!" Ron yelled to him. "450 to 140! We won!"

Harry looked around; there was Hermione running toward him; she had a hard blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her.

Hermione gave a squeal of surprise into Harry's mouth. Yet she did not pull away. She instead let herself get used to the feeling of his lips pressed against her own. Harry continued to kiss her unabated, feeling her out, seeing if this was alright. After a few moments, to his astonishment, Hermione let out a sigh of pleasure and happily began to return his very public display of affection. She was letting him know: _Yes, yes, this is alright. Yes, yes, you can kiss me._ After several long moments, or it might have been half an hour - or possibly several sunlit days - they broke apart.

The pair looked around. The Common Room was hushed and people were staring at them with stunned expressions on their faces. Harry's eyes searched for Ron. He finally found him near the back of the crowd. After a long silence, he shrugged as if to say _If you have to, you have to._

The great monster inside of of him roaring in triumph, he grinned down at Hermione, who smiled shyly back. He whispered in her ear, "Can I kiss you again?"

" _May_ I," she corrected, as if she was his teacher and not his new lover.

"May I kiss you again?"

She grinned with amusement. "Yes, you may." Harry and Hermione snogged more passionately and everyone cheered.


	4. Chapter 4: Pity Sex

**Chapter 4: Pity Sex**

Later that night, the Common Room now quiet, Harry and Hermione approached Ron holding hands.

"Ron has something to tell you," Harry told Hermione. After prompting the redhead, Ron cleared his throat.

"I've had a crush on you, Hermione. For a long time. Harry knew, but I can see your feelings for each other are mutual."

Hermione now looked pained. Harry spoke up.

"I'm sorry, mate. I should have waited to see if anything would happen between you two before making a move."

"It's alright, Harry."

Hermione knelt by Ron, sadness still in her eyes. She did not want to hurt her friend in this way. "Oh, Ron, are you sure?"

Ron smiled and nodded back towards Harry. "Go ahead. It's ok."

Hermione smiled. Her beaming gaze seemed to unnerve Ron.

"'Mione…"

"Ssssh," she said as she leant forward and covered his mouth with a kiss. The kiss was gentle and non-threatening. Hermione felt Ron relax into it. She drew back with a smile. "It's just a kiss, Ronald."

"And very nice, too," Ron quipped, still not suspecting her full intent. Hermione took Ron's face in her hands and kissed him on the mouth again. Her lips parted his and she slipped her tongue inside. Ron moaned and pulled her into his lap, kissing her back with fervor. Hermione swung her leg around so that she now straddled him, her thighs splayed wide. Ron looked stunned and delirious all at once.

"Hermione…." he gasped breathlessly. "We must stop…." But he let her expertly remove his shirt.

"No," Hermione whispered against his mouth, pressing against him, her arms winding around his neck, rubbing her Hogwarts robes-clad body against his naked muscular chest. "No stopping. Not tonight." She broke the kiss to look into Ron's eyes. "Let me make love to you and make all your sexual dreams come true. A one-night stand to quench your want for me. It was Harry's idea."

Ron mouthed _Thank you!_ to Harry before Hermione pulled his mouth back to meet and join with hers once more. Harry left the room as Ron began to run his hands up Hermione's legs, pulling back her skirt, shrugging down her panties and then letting his now-free member enter her and fill her. As he fell asleep, Harry could hear his best friends' cries of pleasure as they fucked, and he imagined what it would be like when and Hermione would have sex for the first time.


End file.
